In the operation of vehicles that are in service for long periods, such as trucks, tradeoffs are encountered in the considerations involved in the controls provided when the main engine that provides the power for the movement of the vehicle is also to be used for the source of energy for the heating or cooling of the operator compartment. The limitations imposed by the environmental conditions of operation, the duration of the operation and the performance expected of the operator are at times difficult to accommodate together.
An example of the various considerations involved in the interrupting and restarting of a main vehicle engine is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,015. Adding to the types of considerations illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,015 further considerations are encountered in providing for the control of the main engine where it is also to serve as an energy source for maintenance of the temperature of the operator compartment so that an operator is able to sleep in it for a normal period. Under such circumstances, additional safety considerations become involved due to the relatively prolonged period without operator attention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,703 a system is described that provides an operator compartment temperature monitoring function that is independent of operator involvement and participation. In the system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,703 there is a "pre start up" engine starting, running and stopping operation that is used to establish that there is a non-moving condition of the vehicle, in other words that the vehicle is parked, and some of the sub systems are enabled by this "pre start up" operation. The "pre start up" operation is then followed by an "actual" engine starting, running and stopping cycling operation during which the operator compartment temperature is one of many conditions that enable engine cycling.
In the operation of vehicles there may be many environmental and operational considerations that would limit the use of a complete automatic starting, running and stopping system for the control of the main engine for temperature control of the operator compartment. There is a need in the art for an ability to retain operator participation while controlling operator compartment temperature during sleeping periods.